A Surprising Affair
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A girls weekend leads to many surprising secrets revealed. This is for August Writing Club Sophie's Book Club and Love in Motion on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is a story for both Love in Motion and The Book Club portion for the August Writing Club. For the book club I wrote for Nick and used the prompts an affair, "We're not so different.", and navy blue. And for Love in Motion I wrote for Femslash pairing of Astoria/Ginny. I've never written for femslash before so I hope I pulled off a good first go. I hope you all enjoy the story. So without further ado here is A Surprising Affair.**

"What are you thinking about?" asked Draco as he entered the room were I was packing my suitcase for the trip I was planning on taking. "You've got this goofy smile on your face."

I schooled my features into the face he was accustomed to. I would never tell Draco what I was truly thinking about. I don't really think that he would understand the way I felt about her. Ginny Weasley Potter.

I smiled at my husband. "I was just thinking of all the presents I'm going to spoil my boys with when I get back from the girls weekend that Ginny, I, and few of our other lady friend are planning," I told him.

Draco nodded buying the lie I had told him readily. Although in a sense it wasn't actually a lie. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and I were going on a girls weekend. Just not the kind that my husband would think about.

"Give everyone my regards then," he told me as he watched me pack.

"I will, dear," I told him as I put the last few items into the case and zipped it close.

Draco helped me carry my case downstairs and to the waiting car that Ginny had rented for the weekend. I heard Ginny and Draco making small talk as he put my case into the trunk of the navy-blue car.

I knelt down in front of Scorpious. This was the first time I was going to be leaving my baby boy. The two year stared up at me big sad eyes. I could tell he didn't understand why Mummy had to go with her friend but he didn't want to say.

"You good for Daddy," I told him pulling him a hug. "Alright?"

He nodded sadly. "I go to," he said sadly.

"No, sweetie," I told him. "Daddy has a lot of fun things planned for you. You'll break his heart if you don't stay and do them with him."

He nodded a smile playing at his face. He enjoyed being in his father's company. And I could also tell that Draco enjoyed spending his time coming up with fun things for the two of them to do. Having never had that sort of bond with his own father.

With one last hug and kiss for Scorpious and Draco I hoped into the front seat next Ginny and waved as we took off into the afternoon. It was freeing to able to hold Ginny's hand and not fear her husband or mine walking in and seeing. I let out a whoop of joy as the air flew through my hair as we drove towards the hotel that we'd all be staying at.

Ginny looked over at me a smile stretching across her face also as she drove. She knew what she meant to me even if we couldn't express it in words in front of our family and friends. But this weekend we could express it all we wanted and it showed in her face as we pulled up to the hotel.

We got our room from the front desk of the hotel. Ginny and I sharing a room and Hermione and Luna sharing another. I wondered if they like us were having an affair with each other and the thought was confirmed when we reached our room which ajoined their room. I looked over at Ginny in shock. I really couldn't tell.

"Hermione and Luna?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

She nodded. "For almost a year now," she told me between kisses.

"I would never have guessed," I said as she lead me towards the bed.

A few hours later I looked over at Ginny who had a huge smile across her face. She always looked beautiful to me. But always the most beautiful afterwards. I snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"We're not so different," she whispered against my forehead before kissing it. "You and I. We both love our husband but love each other too."

It was the first time she had said she loved me since we have been together and as I felt my eyes drift close I smiled knowing there would probably be many more.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Surprising Affair.**


End file.
